Tell me why
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Por qué? Dime ¿por qué? Antes de siquiera pensar en continuar, necesito saber por qué.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Si alguna de mis lectoras es Shawol, quiero decirles que ELF está con ustedes. Él lo hizo bien.

 **Tell me why**

Tsuruga Ren había recibido una visita realmente inesperada. ¿Mogami Kyoko fue voluntariamente a su departamento para hacerle de cenar? Claro, lo de siempre, estaba preocupada por su alimentación. Pero, ¿era eso realmente? Porque no lo parecía.

Ella estuvo callada durante toda la cena. Estuvo distraída y exhalaba muchos suspiros. ¿Qué le ocurría?

—Mogami-san, ¿está todo bien?

— ¿Eh?—reaccionó con el llamado de su sempai—Sí, todo bien.

—Honestamente, no lo parece.

—No lo parece, ¿eh? Tan obvia soy…—la chica forzó una sonrisa, aunque más bien fue una mueca.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí—le dijo tranquilizadoramente, enfundándole confianza.

—Ese no es el problema…el problema es el verdadero motivo por el que vine a verlo—confesó.

— ¿Hay algún motivo en especial? Cuéntamelo, yo te escucharé—Ren encontraba toda esa situación demasiado extraña. Mogami-san no estaba siendo la misma de siempre.

Kyoko tomó aire, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué iba a hacer lo que tenía planeado? Sabía perfectamente lo que quería, pero… ¿y si no resultaba como esperaba?

—Tsuruga-san…yo viene especialmente para esto—estaba decidida. Lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo. O probablemente se arrepentiría. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a él. Ren podía ver la decisión en su mirada. ¿Pero por qué se sonrojaba?

— ¿Mogami-san?

—Tsuruga-san, lo siento, pero yo vine a esto.

Sin pensarlo más, lo tomó de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí. Lo único que Ren sintió fue como sus labios fueron robados bruscamente por los de ella. Se quedó quieto unos segundos. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar ante ello? Bueno, aunque Kyoko no le daba tiempo ni de pensarlo. De un momento a otro sintió como le mordió el labio inferior y con un rápido movimiento su lengua invadió su boca. ¿Eso era el cielo? Se sentía tan bien. Pero debía guardar la poca cordura que le quedaba. ¿Cordura? ¿Qué es la cordura? ¡Kyoko lo estaba besando! ¡Bye cordura! La sujetó de la cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo. Necesitaba urgentemente más. Quería más de ella.

Después de eso, no supo cómo sucedieron las cosas. Los besos se hicieron más feroces. Las caricias ya no fueron sutiles. La ropa simplemente estorbaba. Cuando se dio cuenta la tenía en su cama y los dos llevaban solo su ropa interior puesta.

 _¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!_

Una vez que volvió a sus cinco sentidos, se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se alejó de ahí, dejando a una sonrojada y aturdida Kyoko.

—Mogami-san, ¿qué estamos haciendo?—le preguntó alterado.

—No se detenga—fue su respuesta.

—Ésta definitivamente no eres tú.

—Estoy tomando un poco el ejemplo de Setsu, pero sí soy yo—algo en su mirar le indicó a Ren que ella decía la verdad.

— ¿Entonces por qué? ¡Dime por qué haces esto! ¡No lo entiendo!

—Porque es la única forma en la que puedo estar con usted.

— ¿Ah?—su respuesta en vez de ayudarlo solo lo dejó más confundido de lo que ya estaba— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Yo lo amo—pronunció esas palabras tan fácilmente y tan segura de sí misma que ni ella se lo creía.

Ren quedó tan sorprendido por aquélla repentina e inesperada confesión que no pudo decir absolutamente nada.

—Lo amo y quiero estar con usted, Kuon Hizuri.

— ¿Kuon? ¿Cómo?—eso definitivamente tampoco se lo esperaba. ¿Por qué lo llamaba Kuon?

—Lo sé de la misma manera en la que sé que eres Corn—explicó ella sin que él se lo hubiese preguntado, aunque claro, tenía la duda escrita en el rostro.

—Hey, hey, espera—pidió con impaciencia.

— ¿Podemos hablar de eso más tarde? Continuemos— ¿quién se suponía que era aquélla persona? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

— ¿Continuar? ¡No voy a continuar nada, hasta que me expliques todo esto!—Ren se estaba exaltando.

—Hablemos después, por favor. ¿Cree que no me da pena estar así?

— ¿Así?—Ren la miró de pies a cabeza. Oh "así"— ¡Oye!—reaccionó al fin— ¿acaso viniste a propósito con esa ropa negra y con encajes?

El actor no se había percatado que Kyoko llevaba un lindo y sexy conjunto de lencería negra con encajes en las orillas.

— ¿Y usted que cree?—confesó.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a la verdadera Kyoko?

— ¡Soy yo! Simplemente estoy abriendo mi corazón. Continuemos, por favor.

Kyoko intentó acercarse a él, pero él seriamente la detuvo.

—Siéntate—le indicó rotundamente, utilizando el tono de sempai que en realidad odiaba—siéntate y hablemos. Obedece.

A Kyoko no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso. No se podía oponer a ese tipo de órdenes.

— ¿Me amas?—preguntó él directamente. Necesitaba saberlo, antes de siquiera pensar en continuar.

—Sí—confesó, dejando boquiabierto al actor.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—De eso no estoy del todo segura.

— ¿Sabes que yo soy Kuon y Corn?

—Así es.

— ¿Y no huirás de mi por ello?—esa era lo que más pavor le causaba.

—Aun no entiendo bien por qué me lo ocultó, pero no huiré—dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Me perdonas?—Ren necesitaba escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿Por ocultarlo? Tendrás tus razones, así que definitivamente te perdono. Es más, no hay nada que perdonar.

— ¿Sabes que te amo?—todo estaba resuelto ahora, así que ¿por qué ocultarlo?

Kyoko rió.

—Hace poco que me di cuenta.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Quieres continuar dónde lo dejamos?—ahora a Ren ya no le importaba el hecho de ir demasiado rápido ¡qué más daba! ¡Kyoko lo amaba!

Kyoko rió aún más.

—Claro que quiero ser tu novia y claro que quiero continuar, ¿olvidas que para eso vine?

Y así fue como luego de una extraña e intensa noche, este par por fin tuvo el valor de confesar sus sentimientos por el otro.


End file.
